


Kilgour & Baumer lil fic

by PyroQuill



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I actually can't stop writing for these two, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, l o t s of fluff, this is gonna be TOOTHROTTING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQuill/pseuds/PyroQuill
Summary: Help I cant stop writing for these two-Just a little thing that I was inspired to write thank to music and f e e l s. Kilgour gets to hear about Baumer's story and vice versa.
Relationships: Soldat Baumer/Private Kilgour (1917)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Kilgour & Baumer lil fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!!! I decided that I want to write MORE for these two lads. Theres so much that we don't know about Kilgour and Baumer and it's gonna be hella fun creating stories for these two.
> 
> I headcanon Baumer in this that he knows the basics of English. I've never written like that before so I'm so sorry if it's terrible-

"Where you ever going to tell me?"

Baumer glances up from digging around in his pack, eyebrows raised.

Kilgour nods at Baumer's arm, still in the makeshift sling he made all those nights ago. God, it felt like years had passed since then. Baumer tilts his chin down to peer at the arm, frowning.

"Long.." he mumbles, his fingers begin to anxiously fidget with the pack strap.

Kilgour looks behind him, humming. He had at least three hours before he would have to return to the trench without being noticed. Already he could tell he was raising suspicion among his fellow soldiers. He wanders over to Baumer and sits beside him, flashing the other a smile. "I got time."

Baumer let's out a huff, the short burst of air flipping a curl on the other boys forehead. Kilgour bites his lip to refrain from the giggle that's bubbling inside of him. Baumer seems unsure of how to start, he's still messing with the pack strap, and is now avoiding Kilgour's eyes. He reaches out, gently taking Baumer's hand into his. Their fingers lace and Kilgour gives his hand a comforting squeeze. Baumer finally looks over at him and returns the squeeze, a faint smile ghosting his lips.

The past few days Kilgour had been sneaking out to see Baumer, he had learned a lot about the other, and vice versa. Baumer had a little sister who lived with their father back in Germany. They had a cat, an orange tom cat named Felix with a limp. His father had stayed behind to take care of his sister, since they had no other living relatives. He learned that Baumer had a sweet tooth, loved to eat anything with chocolate on it, and if not stopped he _will_ eat until he grew sick. Baumer had two photos in his uniforms breast pocket, and pulling them out he had showed Kilgour his family proudly. Baumer, his father and younger sister. The little girl was grinning at the cameraman, a few missing teeth visible from her earsplitting grin. Their father, balancing the girl on his lap and looking like he too was laughing, like a joke had been just said. Baumer stood behind them, somehow looking even younger. Eyes bright, skin unblemished. The boy in the photo not yet touched by the war.

Kilgour in turn told Baumer about his family. How he had three brothers, two the war had already claimed, the other was just a baby. His mother stayed home with the baby and his dad was a general on the front lines. They weren't the richest family in London, but they survived. He had sadly lost his photos at some point, but he did have some very small one of his brothers tucked in a pocket. He hadn't brought it out since the day he received word of their death. When Kilgour had explained the photo, and what had happened to his brothers he felt tears well up in his eyes. He'd never talked about it aloud with anyone else. Baumer had held him that night, letting him cry into his chest in mourning. Rubbing his back in slow circles, mumbling soft words to him to comfort the other.

The nights Baumer and Kilgour spent together was mostly filled with talk of their family, past fond memories. Baumer knew English pretty well, he had taken classes while attending school, before the war pulled him away. Kilgour though, knew little to nothing in German. He did know some Latin, but that was all. So if they weren't talking about the little things, they were sitting side by side, Baumer attempting to teach Kilgour simple phrases in his language. They had many good laughs, and once Kilgour accidentally called Baumer "toad faced old lady."

Though, there was one thing he never got to learn about. And that was what happened before he had found him with his wounded wrist.  
Baumer shifts closer to Kilgour, going back to staring at nothing. "Me, Müller. Hide in Ècoust." He starts, brows furrowing. "Müller got drunk. I leave. Come back, there was Englishman." Kilgour's mind flashes back to the two men who had crossed into no man's land. So Baumer had a run in with Schofield. He is pulled back to reality when Baumer continues.

"We look, and he holds me back. Tells me to shh. But I was scared, I yelled." He murmurs, eyes growing unfocused, an almost haunted look seeping into them as he retold the story. "We fight. I brought out a knife but-" Baumer falters, and Kilgour realizes just how shaken the other boy is. He squeezes his hand again, hoping to give Baumer some solid ground, something to hold onto. Baumer sniffs, squeezing back but not releasing. He takes a deep breath.

"He strangles me. Getting hard to breath, I look up and he changes. It hurt but I know he didn't want to kill me." His eyes open, and look up to gaze at him. "I almost died." He says after a pause, voice hushed. 

Kilgour sucks in a sharp breath as he hears that. The bright blue eyes peering up at him, filled with pain, fear and desperation. Baumer could of died... he could of never met him. Kilgour pushes the thought out of his mind, it hurt too much. He has only known the other boy for a week and already the thought of harm coming to him made him see red. Made him want to shield the other from this cruel, unforgiving world. 

"I'm sorry. I cant imagine how terrifying that had to of been." He whispers. Baumer only nods in response, his head falling to rest on Kilgour's shoulder.

"I woke later that morning, wrist injured in fight. I couldn't bear staying, I needed to go. Tried to find Muller, but he was gone. I wandered until I couldnt... then you found me." He finishes, nuzzling farther into Kilgour's shoulder. Kilgour pushes up the side of his helmet and rests his head on top of Baumer's and closes his eyes. The two lapse into silence, the only sound was the wind filtering through the leaves.

When Kilgour walked back to the trenches for the rest of the night, his thoughts drifted back to Baumer. It was dangerous, almost fatal to both him and Baumer to continue meeting under the cover of night. But... Kilgour couldn't stay away. Something drew him to the other boy, and he realized that he had fallen too deep with this one. It wasn't a want to see Baumer anymore. No, it was a _need_. As he crept back to his post, he felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. Sure, it was dangerous. But Baumer was worth that danger. Some soldiers had memoirs or played games with others to escape. 

Baumer was his escape.


End file.
